Love Films Can Start Any Relationships
by Emo.me.named.rainbow
Summary: Hikaru loves Kaoru but doesn't realise how much till that night.


****Hikaru POV ****

I don't know what it was about that night; it was as if someone had just turned a tap on in my body that made all my feelings for Kaoru flow out.

It was a normal day. We went to school, went through our lessons, entertained at the host club and then went home. We had tea early because Tamiki was begging us to watch this romantic comedy that he had seen, apparently it reminded him of when he met Haruhi…idiot. When we had finished tea we went to our room and got into our pyjamas. It was cold that night so we didn't feel like just wearing our underwear. When we went downstairs we already found a note that said our mum had gone out for work again, so apart from the servants we were alone in the house. We went to the sofa and sat either end. Kaoru had a tendency to fall asleep during movies so he didn't want to fall asleep right next to me, because once he falls asleep I do too and he hates it when I knock him out of bed. We were half way through the movie when Kaoru dropped off, but unfortunately he changed the position he was sleeping in and was lying right next to me with his head on my lap. 'I have to wake him up' I thought to myself if I didn't wake him I was going to fall asleep too and end up kicking him in the head. I didn't want to wake him up though, he too cute when he's asleep, too cute to wake up. I guess I have no choice though. I gently shook him and thankfully he woke up to that.

"Huh? Hikaru? What's wrong?" he said in daze.

"Nothing, I just didn't want to fall asleep and kick you off."

"Oh, thanks for waking me then, I don't feel like shouting at you."

"You don't now, but you will later." I chuckled.

"Oh shut up!" He playfully punched me.

"Ow, you dick!" I punched him back. We sat and watched the movie again, but then for some reason I turned to look at him. I don't know why I did; I just had an urge to look at him, at his face, his eyes. I loved the way they were always focused on what he was doing. Not moving around, just looking straight at what he was looking at. I did really love my brother, he was my other half I had to love him, But I loved him more than just my other half. Just then I felt my body grow warm and hot. 'Huh? Why do I feel so hot' I thought to myself 'Is this because I'm thinking of my brother, but why?' I thought about it for a second, then Kaoru interrupted my thoughts.

"Hikaru, if you're not watching the movie, can we go to bed, I'm so tired?" He said yawning.

"Sure Kaoru I a minute, I just want to see what happens in this part." Kaoru seemed confused since this part of the movie wasn't very interesting, but he agreed anyway. I stared at the TV even though I wasn't paid attention and resumed my thoughts on Kaoru. 'This is so wired, why am I thinking of Kaoru like this isn't it wrong.' Just then Kaoru looked up at me again and interrupted my thoughts.

"Hikaru, something tells me you're not really paying attention to this at all, Tamaki's not gonna bite your ass off if you don't watch it you know." He laughed.

"Kaoru….I…" I don't know why but my body took over my words and made me lean forward and placed my lips onto Kaoru's. I was…Kissing him, my brother who I have been fond of through my whole life. I felt warm and happy.

****Kaoru POV****

"Hikaru, something tells me you're not really paying attention to this at all, Tamaki's not gonna bite your ass off if you don't watch it you know." I laughed, But I don't think Hikaru was listening. Then finally he spoke.

"Kaoru…..I…." He stopped and leaned forward and I felt his lips touch mine. My eyes were wide open and my heart was beating faster than it ever had before. My twin was…kissing me. I felt my eyes go narrow and close completely as I kissed him back. He then pulled back and I felt his hot breath on my face.

"H-Hikaru…." I stuttered. He looked down his bangs covering his eyes.

"I couldn't hold it anymore Kaoru…I…I love…you." He put his arms around me holding me close. My eyes were wide again and I felt tears run down my face. I buried my head into his shoulder.

"I love you too…Hikaru." I heard Hikaru's phone ring. It was Tamiki's ring tone, But he didn't pull away from me. It seemed he wasn't going to let go for anything.

**I know what most of you are gunna think, she is a shit writer, but i wrote this for fun and thats all so i hope you did like it and the reason it wasn't smut is because i cant write that so all you dirty folks out there, its tough shit for you isn't it.**


End file.
